


Melody

by kl1226



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anya Lives, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Old Friends, Returning Home, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl1226/pseuds/kl1226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was the determined musician that was supposed to make it out of the small town where she lived and Clarke was the supposed to follow her mothers footsteps and study medicine somewhere in the big city.</p><p>The two where united by destiny and broken apart by it only to four years later be brought back together by it.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke never forgot nor did they ever stop loving each other, but that chapter of their lives did end there in a terminal of an airport and what they didn’t know is that it would begin in that same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr or you've read my other story you already knew this was coming, enjoy!!!! ;)  
> I still don't know how the updating schedule is going to work out so bear with me.  
> I listen to 'Eavesdrop' by the civil wars while I wrote the begging of the chapter I would totally recommend you do while you read. Also if you want to checkout Lexa's outfit for this chapter its will be on my tumblr

"I will always love you, Clarke don't forget that alright?"

"I know. I just wish you didn't have stay. That you didn't have to give up on your dream Lexa" Clarke stood there not quite saying good bye to the girl of her dreams and she couldn’t help but keep thinking that ‘this’ wasn’t what was supposed to be happening. Things weren’t supposed to be this way, Lexa was supposed to coming with her to New York and they would share a place. Clarke would attend Columbia University and Lexa would go to Julliard.

"Clarke it's my duty to stay and help my family. Besides I can make music anywhere, I don't need to go to a fancy school to do that" And that was true Lexa didn’t need to attend any fancy school to play, because she was amazing that way. Lexa was the prodigy in their small town of Polis in Oregon, they called Lexa the master of all instruments because could play them all especially the cello.

“Lexa” Clarke whispered.

“Clarke” Lexa said making the blonde in front of her smile though the tears forming in her eyes, Clarke followed Lexa’s lead into their little ritual.

“Woods”

“Griffin”

“You’re such an idiot”

“Yea, but you love that about me”

 **"FINAL BOARDING FOR FLIGHT 8194 TO NEW YORK"** The announcement broke Clarke’s heart because she didn’t want to go, not without Lexa, she needed more time with the brunette. It wasn’t until the last few days with her that she realized that maybe if she and Lexa hadn’t spent most of their years passing each other in the hallway they could’ve maybe have more time together.

"Looks like that's your flight Doc" Lexa said trying to sound as strong as she could manage but failed when her voice cracked, causing Clarke to panic.

"Lexa it's isn't too late. I don't have to go I can stay here with you I can find another school somewhere clo-" Lexa shut Clarke up with a desperate kiss and pulled the blonde impossibly closer to her. Lexa couldn’t hear another word from the blonde that might cause her to have a lapse of judgement and not let Clarke go, even if she knew that she should.

"Clarke stop. We talked about this this is **your** dream, I would never forgive myself if I let you stay and miss out on that”

 “But Lex-“ Clarke’s tears finally began to fall and she held onto Lexa tighter, eyes open memorizing every detail about the girl she had spent the last three years with.

“No but’s Clarke.  _Go_ ”Both girls where crying now, they didn’t want to let each other go. So Lexa took the first step and backed away from Clarke and wiped her tears away.

“I love you” Clarke said as wiped her tears with the one sleeve of one of the hoodies she had stolen from Lexa, recomposed herself and grabbed her backpack.

“I love you too Griffin, Just don’t forget about me when you become some big shot doctor or something” Both girls smiled at Lexa’s attempt to lighted the mood.

“I would never. Don’t forget about me either”

“This isn’t goodbye Clarke, it’s written on the stars we will find each other again”

“I know” Clarke walked away from Lexa and never looked back not, until the last second before heading into her new life.

_____________________________________________________________

 **September, 5th 6:10 P.M.** **4 years later.**

**[Suite No. 1 in G Major]**

“…I mean I know he just wants the best for me and all, but I’m not a kid anymore and I feel like Bell needs to just back off sometimes. You know what I mean?”  Octavia complained.

“Mhm” Clarke said not really paying attention to whatever Octavia was saying about her older brother, Octavia was supposed to be taking a break from all the drama that’s the reason she invited to tag along. Clarke was too busy looking for a familiar brunette that was supposed to pick her up from the airport, she was just ready to start her vacation and the crowded airport was stressing her out. Clarke felt her phone vibrate on her pocket and picked it up without looking already knowing it was Raven.

“Where are you?” Clarke asked a bit annoyed with the brunette, who always seemed to show up late.

“Before I say anything else, I’m sorry” Raven began.

“Why are you sorry? Please don’t tell me that you late” Clarke asked already figuring that she was going to have to pay for a taxi.

“No it’s just that my truck broke down and I had to ask someone to take me and go pick you up” Raven said sounding a bit tense, like she was about to say something that would get her in trouble.

“I don’t see why that should be a problem Raven”

“Clarke, its Lexa” Raven rushed “Lexa is my ride to picking you up” Clarke’s mouth fell open and Octavia raised her eyebrows and gave her a look, which Clarke ignored and closed her mouth.

Clarke couldn’t breathe and she finally acknowledged the faint sound of a cello playing that had managed to sink into to the rest of the background noise. It was like her leg’s had a life of their own and they took Clarke to the source of the sound, and it was like her body knew, it recognized the song that she had heard so many times being practiced in the small space of her childhood room.

Her eyes found her immediately, like always surrounded by an audience, not that the girl ever really cared. When Lexa played her eyes were always closed and to her it was like she was in a room alone with her cello.

Lexa still looked the same, same wild curly brown hair, same light green eyes, still able to make a crown go silent with her playing.

“Dude what the hell you can’t just run off like that…” Octavia said in between breaths and followed the blonde’s stare to the cellist and she too fell silent like the rest of the crowd.

“Who is that?” Octavia asked.

“Lexa” Clarke whispered and Octavia searched Clarkes face for a clue of who was the cellist that could make the blonde drop everything and run across an airport because of one performance. Octavia tried to catch the blue eyes, but failed Clarke was too caught up with the sight of the other brunette.

 

 _____________________________________________________________

 

Lexa didn't know who Raven was picking up at the airport the brunette looked nervous and tense as she talked on the phone. The frantic look she gave Lexa every now and then as she continued the conversation with the person on the other side of the line was making her anxious, but she ignored the feeling. Lexa was too busy filling a request from a little blind girl whose mom had pointed out her cello.

Lexa settled in one of the nearby seats with her cello and let herself go. She played one of her favorite songs, the one that had stared her madness and addiction over the cello. Lexa knew how to play many instruments after growing up with two musician parents that owned a music store. Even with all the instruments she learned to play, she never felt as connected as did with the cello, it was as if the instrument was and extension of her.

Lexa lost herself in the song, her fingers pressing down on the different stings that were begging to wear out, while her right hand held her bow moving it with ease over the strings. Lexa opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by a small crowd, but it wasn’t the excited crowd that she truly saw but, a familiar glimpse of a girl with golden hair and sky blue colored eyes.

_Clarke?_

_____________________________________________________________

Raven Caught sight of the blonde and immediately panicked she didn’t know what to expect and it had been a really difficult decision to ask Lexa to take her to pick up Clarke. She didn’t mention to either girl that they would be seeing their ex, but to be honest it wasn’t her fault that after Clarke left that she would become good friends with Lexa. For Raven the musician became someone she could count on, of course Clarke would forever be her best friend but, Clarke wasn’t there anymore. They couldn’t have sleep over anymore or go to each other’s houses when one of them was upset, Clarke was about 3,000 miles away and Lexa was just there, just six feet away.

“Clarke! Hey!” Raven called and the blonde ripped her eyes away from sight of Lexa, she gave Clarke one of her best smiles making it seem as if everything was okay. Raven knew she had gotten herself into a situation, but she was Raven fucking Reyes and she would always win her way out of trouble.

”Raven” Clarke simply said not letting her emotions get the best of her, she glanced over and saw Lexa staring at her and she quickly looked away.

“Wait. You are the famous Raven Reyes that Clarke is always talking about?” Octavia chipped in trying to get everyone’s attention from the big fat elephant in the room or looking at the circumstances the giant elephant that was squeezing everyone in the airport.

“In the flesh you must be Octavia, Clarke has told me a lot about you” Raven stuck her hand out and Octavia took it, both girls comfortable with one another instantly.

It wasn’t until Raven saw Clarke clench he jaw that she looked back to see that Lexa had packed up her cello and was heading towards them, face as emotionless as ever.

“Octavia this is Lexa. Lexa. Octavia” Raven introduced and Lexa gave Octavia a small smile and Octavia immediately felt attracted to the cellist not that she would ever make a move because, she wasn’t into the lady parts and all. But anyone looking at Lexa would be attracted to her, especially with the short sleeve, white and black button up, tight black skinny jeans ripped at the knees and black combat boots, long wild brown hair flowing past her shoulders.

Octavia wasn’t the only one that found Lexa attractive at the moment, Clarke could only stare at those green eyes. The blonde knew that she shouldn’t care less about what Lexa looked like but, she couldn’t and old memories of the first time she ever actually had a friendly conversation with Lexa Wood flooded her mind.

_____________________________________________________________

**August, 1st 9:35 A.m. 7 Years Ago.**

Clarke and Lexa had practically grown up together, they went to the same schools, had the same exact classes, they knew of each other’s existence, but they never talked. It was like destiny had kept them apart by letting them pass each other in life until one day it decided to just let them run into each other, literally.

“Hey mom! What time is breakfast going to be rea-“A fifth teen year old Clarke called as she ran up the stairs from the basement.

“Ouch!” Cried out Clarke in pain as she landed on her rear with a loud _thud_ , the blonde began to curse to under her breath until she opened her eyes realizing that she had bumped it someone.

“Shit, I am so …” Clarke tried apologize to the girl in front of her as she rose to her feet, when the brunette moved all of the hair covering her face to unveil the most beautiful girl had ever seen, familiar piercing green eyes that took Clarke’s breath away. Green eyes that she recognized belonged to one of the girls in her classes, the girl that had taken the school by storm after an amazing performance in the school talent show freshman year. The girl that had caught her staring multiple times in all of their classes. “Sorry” Clarke finished her sentence.

“Clarke what was that sound?” She heard her father ask appearing behind her before she could answer his question.

“Oh, Lexa we didn’t expect you for another hour” The man said quickly helping the brunette up.

“Yea my dad decided to take up some of my jobs so I had more free time, Mrs. Griffin let me in” The brunette explained dusting herself off.

“Well I’m glad you’re here and sorry for my daughter, she’s never watches where she’s going” Jake said patting the blonde in the head making his daughter blush and the brunette smile.

“It’s fine. As long as she doesn’t make a habit of it” Lexa teased looking straight at the blonde as she spoke and Jake laughed.

“Clarke why don’t you show Lexa where the piano is so she can tune it” Jake told Clarke already going back down to the basement, leaving Clarke standing awkwardly standing in the same spot.

“So… the piano?” Lexa, broke the silence kicking the blonde into gear.

“Yeah, sorry this way” Clarke began to lead though the halls of her house, glancing every so often back at the brunette, blushing and quickly looking away when she met her eyes.

“Well, this is it” The blonde said as she opened the door to the music room, allowing the brunette to walk into the room first.

“Wow” Lexa said as she walked over the black grand piano in the center of the room, dropping her things before tracing the curves of the piano on her way to the bench. The brunette sat on the bench and slid her hand over the fallboard and lifting it with careful hands.

Clarke stared in awe at the way that the brunette handled the piano as if it were to fall apart if it was touched the wrong way. Clarke smiled, because it reminded it was the same way that her father always touchedthe piano.

“It’s beautiful” The blonde hear Lexa whispered to herself as she kept touching the piano green eyes filled with admiration for the instrument.

“I know it’s a beauty” Lexa’s eyes shot up and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she realized that Clarke was still in the room. The brunette got up and grabbed her stuff from the floor.

“Sorry, I just kind of geeked out” Lexa explained lifting lid and used the prop to keep it up, taking the external panes off so she could have better access to the strings.

“It’s alright, my dad was just the same when he bought it” Clarke said walking into the room wanting to watch the brunette work. “How long does it take to tune it?”

“About a day” The brunette responded.

"That's a really long time" Clarke said.

"Yeah it takes a long time to get everything key just right that's why you kind of have to know the instrument and also be tough how to tune it properly" Lexa explained looking at the blonde.

“Do you play?” Asked the brunette shrugging off her jacket leaving her in a black tank top and grabbing her tools. Clarke could only stare at the new exposed skin, her mouth suddenly dry, the blonde looked away.

“Not really. My father tried to teach many times but, I’m more of a guitar kind of girl so he eventually gave up” Clarke said playing with her hands, trying to keep her eyes away from the sight of the brunette’s shirt coming up exposing the tan skin of her back, as Lexa reached for something in the piano.

“What can I say I’m just a stubborn as you, Clarke” Jake said from the door way, making his daughter jump from her seat and let out a yelp at the sound of his voice.

“Dad! Seriously! That’s the second time today” Clarke complained frowning at her father.

“Oh! Don’t make that face kid or your face might stay like that, just like your mother’s” Jake jokes pulling a smile from the blonde.

“I heard that Jake!” Abby called out as she passed the door to music room on her way to the studio.

“Sorry love!” Jake shouted back giving his daughter a small smile, before turning his attention to the brunette working on the piano.  “So Lexa how is the woods clan doing these days? I heard that your old man is expanding the business” Jake asked with a smile.

“Yeah everything is going great but the expanding the business is technically a myth” Lexa said pressing key a couple of times trying to get the tone just right.

“How come?” Clarke spoke up and the brunette looked at her.

“My father is building a bar, so technically we are expanding but, we kind of aren’t” Lexa explained and began tuning another key.

“Really would of totally have loved it if he had opened a restaurant, your father’s cooking is to die for” Jake said with a little disappointment in his voice, while Lexa only smiled at the comment.

“Wait, Dad you know her father?” Clarke asked a bit confused as to why never knew this piece of information.

“We played together in music gig once, me and Gustus have been good friends ever since” Jake said and something in Clarke’s head clicked. It finally made sense why her father was always playing rock music around the house, why mom always had to force him to wear slacks instead of jeans and why he actually had a music room build in the house.

“No wonder you’re such a child” Clarke said and Lexa laughed at the seriousness of the situation.

“Says the girl that begs for ice cream like a toddler when she’s out with her dad” Jake states smiling from ear to ear.

“I do not beg…” The blonde began to say, but her sentence was cut short when Jake ruffled her hair and began to head towards the door, when suddenly he got an idea when he stopped in the door way and saw Lexa smiling fondly at the blushing blonde.

“Lexa how about you stay for dinner? I mean if you’re as good as your dad you should be done just in time” Jake said smiling at the brunette.

“Im better than my dad so I’ll have it done before then” Lexa said cocky grim on her face accepting the challenge.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**7 Years Later.**

“So, we should go now” Raven was the one to break the awkward silence that had settled over the group of girls, as the ex-lovebirds stared into each other, something that Raven still found incredibly gross still.

“Yeah you’re right I have shift at the bar in a couple and I want to hit the shack before I head out” Lexa said looking away from Clarke and towards Raven.

“Wait you work at a bar?” Octavia asked sounding a bit too excited.

“Yeah” the brunette simply responded and began walking.

“Actually we both do on the weekends” Raven jumped in, moving towards the exit.

“What do you guys do?” Octavia asked getting a bit more excited and falling in step next to the taller girl.

“Were bartenders” Lexa said narrowing her eyes at the brunette, not being quite sure what the shorter girl found amusing about working late nights in a bar.

“OH MY GOD!!! I’ve always really wanted to be friends with a bartender” Squealed the brunette, causing Raven and Lexa to share a look, while Clarke rolled her eyes at her childish friend.

“Well I guess you will be best friends with Lexa since she owns the place” Raven wrapping her arm around the shorter brunette.

“Wait! Do you seriously own the pace Lexa?” Octavia asked the musician walking ahead of her.

“Yeah, my cousin Anya takes care of it most of the things that have to do with it though, I mainly deal with the music store that my parents left me” Lexa answered clearing her throat.

“Oh. Well that makes more sense" Octavia said making Raven let an awkward laugh while the blonde next to her took in all the new pieces of information.

_Lexa is taking care of the both the bar and the music store now, with help from Anya and apparently Raven and her work together._

“This is it” Lexa said pointing at the new pickup truck and unlocking it, placing her cello inside while Raven opened the back.

“This truck is amazing, I swear if I didn’t live in the city I would totally by one of these” Octavia said looking around.

“You want a tour?” Lexa asked smiling at the shorter girl, already knowing why the blonde was friends with her. Octavia was something else completely and Lexa found herself actually not hatting the girl and all of her enthusiasm.

“Is that even a question” Octavia responded jumping in to ride shotgun.

“Raven what the fuck?” Clarke whispered harshly at her best friend, when Lexa gave her Octavia a tour of the front of the vehicle.

“Clarke I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about” Raven replied pretending there was nothing going on and Clarke gave her a look that she knew two well for her liking. Raven let out a long deep sigh as she slit one of the bags further to the back of the trunk, “Okay Clarke Im sorry but I just didn’t have anyone else that could give me a lift” Raven replied honestly sounding a bit defeated.

“Is there anything else that you haven’t told me that I should know?” Clarke asked her murdering look softening just a little.

“Well meandLexalivetogetherinthesamehousesinceI’vebeendatingAnyaforalongtimenow” Raven rushed turning away from Clarke to place another piece of luggage in the trunk.

“Sorry what?” The blonde asked not sure of what she was hearing.

“Um, me and Lexa are kind of… um… we’re living together…” Raven murmured trying to come up with the words to explain that she has been living with the two cousins. “I'm living with Lexa and Anya” Raven said after taking a deep breath and held it in waiting for her friend’s reaction.

“Anya is the girlfriend you’ve been telling me about and Lexa is the really hot cousin” Clarke whispered finally realizing why Raven had been so secretive about her relationship.

“That means that I have to stay in the same house as you, Anya and Lexa who is my ex, for five months” Clarke said looking at the brunette, Raven giving her a weak smile.

“Could be so much worst right? I mean you could be staying with your mother” Raven joked feeling a little scared for her life, with the look her friend was giving her right now.


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a hint of what is going on with Raven.  
> Clarke and Lexa have yet said something to each other.  
> We get a flashback of the beginnings of Class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a new update hope you guys enjoy even if it's just a filler chapter ;)

**December, 28th 12:25 A.M. 7 Years Ago**

Clarke willed herself not to cry, she reminded herself that she needed to be strong and that Finn wasn’t worth crying over. It was still hard and the freezing winter air wasn’t helping her situation, Clarke just felt miserable because, she had manage to actually start to fall for the guy only to find him cheating.

_You’re so stupid, stupid for actually let yourself care, stupid for walking to his house to surprise him, stupid for not grabbing you jacked when you ran out. Maybe I should have listened to Lexa._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Clarke said as she stopped dead on her tracks and took in a deep breath she could feel the first few drops of snow on her skin, that’s when she felt the first tears fall. From then on it was hard to keep her tears at bay, so she just let it all out and hugged herself trying to gather as much warm as she could from her thin hoodie.

“Clarke?” The blonde heard a familiar voice call out and Clarke glanced over to the still running truck parked in the side of the road, which she recognized immediately.

“Clarke? Are you okay?” Clarke heard the brunette getting closer by the sound of boots hitting the pavement and suddenly she was there in front of Clarke brown curls, green eyes, and leather jacket. Lexa looked at Clarke with worry trying to figure out if she was hurt, when she was done with her inspection the brunette just took in the girl into a tight hug. That’s when Clarke let herself fully go, she let the sob she was holding scape her clinging to the musician as if her life depended on it.

“He did something to you didn’t he?” Lexa asked tightening her hold on the blonde when she felt her cries calm down and breathing even out. She felt Clarke nod into her chest and pull away, eyes bloodshot, looking at the face she had grown so familiar with over last couple of months.

“Sorry, I probably just ruined your shirt” Clarke said voice hoarse from all the crying.

“Nothing a washing machine can’t fix Clarke. Are you alright?” Lexa said cupping the blonde's face and using her thumbs to wipe her tears away.

“Yeah, I just need to get home I’m seriously freezing” Clarke said shivering and Lexa began to take off her jacket, “Lexa you don’t have to it's fucking snowing for Christ sa-“ Clarke began but Lexa gave her a look that, didn’t leave much room to argue.

“Let’s go” Lexa said and grabbed the blondes hand guiding her towards the truck.

“Where?” Clarke asked distracting herself from the way that her hand felt in Lexa’s.

“I’m taking you home”

 

____________________________________________________________

**September, 5th 8:00 P.M. 7 Years Later**

Everyone literally jumped out of the car the second Lexa parked in front of her family’s bar, after dropping all of both Octavia’s and Clarke’s stuff at the house that the girls would be sharing. The younger brunette begged them to be taken to the bar after Raven promised she would show her how to make a couple of drinks and do tricks with the bottles.

The car was too silent for everyone’s liking and if the tension between the two ex- lovers wasn’t enough, the new tension between Raven and Clarke it impossible to breathe in the small space. The second the Clarke’s feet touched sidewalk the main entrance opened, the bodies of all of the blonde’s childhood friends came slamming into her.

“You made it!” Clarke heard Jasper say sounding like a kid during Christmas Eve.

“Nice to see you too goggles. Where’s your better half?” The blonde said laughing.

“I'm right here” She heard a soft voice say before she felt another group of arms around her who she assumed they belonged to Monty.

“Hey don’t forget about me!” Wells yelled finally making it out the bar and joining in on the hug.

“What about us you assholes!” Murphy complained pointing at the rest of the people waiting by the door

Octavia just watched amazed of how Clarke’s mood seemed to shift when she was surrounded by her old friends. The brunette couldn’t even help it when she felt a pang of jealousy, that she didn’t witness this side of Clarke when they were back on the city. Not once in the four years that she had known did she ever see the blonde so relaxed and with such a smile on her face.

 ____________________________________________________________

**August, 10th 10:08 A.M. 4 Years Ago**.

Octavia walked in to find her new roommate in the middle of a fight with the covers of her bed and she had to admit that the blonde was nothing like the one she had talked to moths before classes stared. Octavia had been skeptical about sharing her room with the medicine student fearing that the girl might be either obnoxious or just plain old boring.

“What up roomie?” Octavia asked as she walked into their shared room dragging her suitcase behind her.

“Oh. Hey. Octavia right? Nice to finally meet you” The blonde asked giving the brunette a genuine smile a little out of breath.

“Yeah, you too Clarke. So what are you up to?” Octavia asked flopping down on her bed and looking at Clarke’s side of the room.

“Me and my bed are kind of in a bit of a disagreement right now. I just can’t seem to get the coves to stay in place” The blonde complained looking back at her unmade bed.

“If you want I can help you” Octavia offered and the blonde’s head shoot to the side to look at the brunette.

“Really?” Clarke said eyeing the girl.

“Yeah, my brother’s a dorm supervisor here so he taught me a thing or two” Octavia responded as she jumped off the bed, making her way to the other side of the room.

**____________________________________________________________**

**4 Years Later**

“Hey, aren’t you Clarke’s roommate?” A male voice said and the brunette almost let he jaw drop at the sight of the man standing in front of her, light brown skin, brown eyes, shaven head, muscular and tattooed.

Where have you been all my life?

“Sorry what?” The man asked with a small smile pulling his lips at the brunette’s comment, causing the brunette to blush.

“Um” Octavia began to mumble trying to find the right words.

“Oh good I see you guys have met” Raven said jumping in and saving Octavia from any more embarrassment in her behalf. “Octavia this is Lincoln one of Lexa’s cousins. Lincoln this is Octavia Clarke’s roommate” Raven continued looking at the two with a knowing smirk, when Lincoln stuck out his and Octavia took it shaking it, before pulling it back.

“Want to head inside” He asked full smile now on his lips.

“Yeah”

Clarke had managed to enjoy most the rest of the day even after seeing Lexa after seven years and learning that she would have to share a house with her for the rest of her vacation. All of those thoughts didn’t seem to bother her anymore after she got to spend some time with her old friends and some alcohol in her system.

I’d forgotten how much I had missed this. Clarke though looking around at her oldest friends just having a good time. It almost felt as if no time had passed at all Murphy, Jasper, Monty and Wells where off to the side joking by the bar making Lexa lose concentration while Echo and Anya teased her about messing up another drink. Maya, Harper and Fox were involved in some deep discussion rolling their eyes when one of the boy’s tried to join their conversation. It was like Clarke was in high school again and she was just hanging out with her friends at the bar while Lexa’s parents were out of town.

“It’s like no time has passed huh?” Raven asked settling in the chair next to the blonde with a two shots in hand.

“Yeah it does” Clarke responded looking at one of her closest friends.

“Why did you do this Raven?” Clarke asked searching the other girl’s face, “Why put me and Lexa together like this?”

“Because I know that you two probably still love each other” Raven said simply meeting the blue eyes with her brown ones, “Look Clarke I don’t know what really happened that winter break that Lexa went to visit you, all I know is that Lexa never had eyes for anyone but, you and the last four years hasn’t changed that, I'm also pretty sure it’s the same for you” Raven let out a long sigh before turning to face her friend.

“Clarke promise me you’ll just try. Alright? You are going to spend the next five months here and i'm not asking you to fall in love all over aging or to get back together. I just want you to try because this could be either the best chance for both of you to get the closure you need or maybe go back to drooling over each other like you used to” Raven finished.

“I still don’t get why you’re doing this” Clarke said.

“Because there will be a day when I will be gone and I just want to make sure that the people that I care about the most are happy before I go, so just promise me” Raven said staring deep into the blue eyes, leaving no room for arguing.

“What do you mean by ‘before I go’?” Clark asked worrying.

“Just promise” Raven pleaded looking away from the blonde.

“Alright, I promise” Clarke said worried tone not leaving her voice.

“Don’t worry about it Clarke I'm fine. Just focus on enjoying yourself I’ll explain everything when it’s time. Now its time to make use of that stage” Raven reassured the blonde before standing and shouting, “its perFORMANCE TIME BITCHES” 

 ____________________________________________________________

**December, 28th 12:45 A.M. 7 Years Ago**

The second the brunette shifted the gear of the truck into park Clarke began to panic. Her parents were out of town and she didn’t want to be alone especially since all that had happened that night.

“Lexa –“ Clarke began only to be interrupted by the engine shutting down and the brunette pulling out her keys from the ignition.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asked the bright green eyes after Lexa got out of the truck to open the door for her.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving Clarke, now come on it's fucking freezing and you kind of still have my jacket on” Lexa said offering the blonde her hand.

“Lexa you don’t have to stay” The blonde lied not truly saying what was really on her mind.

“Don’t be ridiculous Clarke, I’m not leaving you alone. Now come on” The taller girl said rolling her eyes at Clarke’s stubbornness.

“What about your parents” Clarke asked taking Lexa’s hand and hopping off the truck.

“Don’t worry about it” Lexa said and closed the truck’s door.

____________________________________________________________

**7 Years later**

The small crowd of the bar cheered at Raven’s announcement and began to move towards the seating area.

“Lexa get the hell out from behind that bar!!” Raven said making her way towards the brunette.

“Sorry what?” Lexa said looking at the other brunette, trying to act dumb founded.

“You heard me the first time Woods, now get on the stage” Raven ordered and Lexa complied murmuring something untellable underneath her breath.

“Raven I don’t even know what song I’m going to play and Anya has a sprained wrist so she can’t play the drums” Lexa cut in on Raven’s boss mode.

“Well that’s easy commander, since it’s a special occasion our guest of honor will choose a song, Clarke” Raven said looking back at the blonde.

Clarke’s blue eyes cough Lexa’s green ones and before quickly glancing at the piano at her side, suddenly remembering the song that Lexa taught her the day that the blonde began to fall for the brunette.

“Wings” Clarke said and smiled at the brunette.

____________________________________________________________

**December, 28th 6:30 A.M. 7 Years Ago**

Lexa couldn’t sleep her with her asthma acting up making her suffer from shortness of breath, that and the fact that she was sharing a bed with the blonde, she was only able to get a couple of hours of sleep before waking up. Clarke found her not much later sitting in front of the piano wearing the pajamas that Lexa had borrowed from the blonde.

“Couldn’t sleep?” The blonde asked making her way towards the brunette, making girl’s head shoot up a small smile settling on her lips.

“No, not really” Lexa responded taking in the blonde coming her way. The brunette never admitted it to anyone but, Raven and Anya that she had a thing for the blonde even before they bumped into each other a couple of months back. Before that Clarke was just the beautiful girl in her class that she found herself staring at all the time, which led to her to always catching the blonde’s eyes on her. Lexa never made a move, she just settled for being her friend something that allowed guys like Finn to crawl into the blonde’s heart.

“Play me something” The blonde asked distracting Lexa from the thoughts running through her mind.

“What do you want to hear?” Lexa asked looking at the blonde resting her arms on the side of the piano. Lexa swallowed hard at the sight of Clarke in pajama shorts and tank top, bright smile on her lips.

“How about Wings by Birdy” Clarke said looking at the brunette, smile turning mischievous. Lexa couldn’t help but to let out a small chuckle since it was the song that Clarke had found singing along to once.

“Alright, come on sit” Lexa said gesturing to the open space next to her on the bench.

____________________________________________________________

**7 Years later**

Lexa’s eyes bore into the blonde’s and she could feel herself clench her jaw, because Clarke was smiling at her and it felt like no time had passed, suddenly she was a teenager again.

“Okay then” Lexa said finally finding her words “Lincoln get you guitar” the musician said looking over at her cousin and at the brunette at his side. “Octavia you told me you could play the drums, it’s time to show what you can do”

It didn’t take long for everyone that would be playing to take their positions with Lexa sitting on the middle of it all on the piano. Everyone on the room went quiet as Lexa looked around to check if everyone was ready for her to begin before the first note rang out.

**[Wings by Birdy]**

_Sunlight comes creeping in_

_Illuminates our skin_

_We watch the day go by_

_Stories of all we did_

_It made me think of you_

_It made me think of you_

 

The moment that Lexa’s voice broke through Clarke’s heart skipped a beat just like it had seven years ago, seeing the brunette in her element began to bring all those old feeling to the surface.

 

_Under a trillion stars_

_We danced on top of cars_

_Took pictures of the stage_

_So far from where we are_

_They made me think of you_

_They made me think of you_

 

Lexa felt a smile creep in as sung the second verse remembering all the things that had accrued after Lexa sang that song to Clarke for the first time.

 

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_For the rest of our lives_

 

Clarke made eye contact with the brunette and she was back in the music room of her own home sitting next to Lexa.

 

_I'm in a foreign state_

_My thoughts they slip away_

_My words are leaving me_

_They caught an aeroplane_

_Because I thought of you_

_Just from the thought of you_

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

 

Raven watched the encounter between her two best friends and smile at her handy work.

“I guess you were right about them, they look like two in love fools” The brunette heard Anya say from behind the bar next to her to her.

“I know, I always am love” Raven said looking over at her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked that and if you are a fan of my other story don't worry there will be a new chapter sometime this week. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story, comments encourage me to write more and more often. You can also follow me on Tumblr @ omg-idonutcare if you want to talk or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> I am a comment addict and they do encourage me to write more, so please comment away i do read them all. Also follow me on Tumblr @ omg-idonutcare if you have any questions or if you just want to talk.


End file.
